


Without You

by Avengers_at_221b



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_at_221b/pseuds/Avengers_at_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly can't write. Thor and Loki fight shit happens....Loki wants to fix but he doesn't know how...<br/>Mature for later chapters maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post I honestly don't know why I wrote this if you like it ill keep writing if not that's good to. enjoy  
> if you like it tell me  
> if you don't tell me too  
> let know so I can improve

Thor lay on his hospital bed like he has been for the past week since he had return from battle. Loki looked on sadly to his brother, his lover, and his best friend. Loki was happy to hear that Thor was coming home early but never knew about what condition he would return. Loki felt so heartbroken he wanted to apologize for the harsh word he had said to Thor before he left. Oh how he wished he could take those words back.  
***  
“I hate you!! You always leave me!!!!!” Loki yelled.  
“You know I don’t want to leave you, Loki, I have to help father win this battle he is growing old and weak” Thor said calmly yet sadly  
“No Thor!!! Just leave!! I hope you get hurt!!!! ” Loki threw a book at Thor which hit him under the eye Thor did nothing but grunt in pain.  
“As you wish Loki” Thor left in pain mostly hurt by the words his lover spat at him  
***  
A tear fell down Loki’s face as remembered those harsh words.  
“I’m so sorry Thor I never meant those words or hurt you Thor. Please wake up please!!!” Loki sobbed  
A healer walked in and checked on Thor, no change like always. Loki held Thor’s hand caressing it. He thought that was probably the most affection he had ever shown the love of his life and the man wasn’t even wake to notice it. It broke Loki’s heart to know how harsh he had been Thor. Thor was the only one who has actually shown him love and the only one who had treated him with that much love. Loki then noticed the bruise under Thor’s eye he gasped it had taken him full god damn week to notice the love of his life was hurt well more hurt.  
“Oh Thor” he sobbed and caressed it “I’ve never meant to hurt you!” he held Thor’s hand and kissed it.  
“I’m so sorry!! Please wake up Thor I need you!”  
The healer moved to Loki’s side and placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder  
“Sir, I think it best if you get some rest”  
Loki looked up with swollen eyes. He wiped the tears off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry  
> Comments and feedback are wanted and appreciated!


End file.
